A Destined Meeting
by Unknown823543
Summary: What might happen if Nico and Sadie met when on one of his accidental trips to China? SADICO! I am not good with titles or summaries!
1. Sadie I

**A.N. Okay, this is only my second fic, and again, it is WAY short, but i do intend to make this a multi-chaptered story, if that helps. Please share criticism, but only if can actually help, don't review just to say its horrible. I you don't like it, you don't have to read it. PLEASE REVIEW! And please answer the poll on my profile. I don't intend to write another story, except finishing this one, until that one of the topics of the poll gets at least 15 votes. and again, REVIEW!**

**_SADIE_**

My brother is an idiot.

Yeah, i know this may sound a tad harsh, but you have no idea what he did.

It started about a week ago, when he noticed that the balance of Ma'at was a little off.

I believe it was a Monday. Bad things always start on Mondays. Like school, but that would have been nothing compared to this

"Hey, Sadie," He called out as I came out of my room about to go sulk since me and Walt had been in an argument recently (don't ask. It was all his fault, so I shouldn't have to talk about it.) "I think something is off. I visited dad today, Walt took me, and I noticed the balance was off. Dad was talking about there being some run away Serpopards when I asked him and I was wondering if you could check this out for me?"

And Walt wonders why I'm so mad after he acts like he did nothing and then doesn't even invite me to visit my father when he takes _Carter_? That's just plain rude.

"Why can't you go?" Of course this was my thought when he said 'you go check this out', not us or you and Bast. Just 'you'. Which means 'I have other things to do than help you take down the monsters that once destroyed Brooklyn House, so you're gonna have to do this by yourself. I thought this was a _big_ problem.

"I have plans." This didn't surprise me all that much, and I figured it was something along these lines. Him and Zia had spent at least every other night on a happiness was really annoying me since me and Walt stopped going out. And since Bast had to watch the kids, that meant that i was the only one capable left. Yay me!

"Any ideas on where to find the Serpopards? Just to clarify." I was really starting to get annoyed, and thinking of my break-up with Walt didn't really help.

My super helpful then replied, "No clue. Somewhere in Asia though."

And thus began my slow week-long trip through the Middle East. I got there rather fast, with portals to help me, but it takes time to search an entire continent for a monster, Even with the occasional helping hand from the duat. Not to mention it only took a few days to find those things, but then they realized something was wrong and started to run. It can be really bothersome when your trying to kill something and it decides to run away, isn't it?

It took forever. I had them cornered in some back alley in China, but then someone bumped into me forcing me to turn around very angrily to yell at the bloke.

The bloke happened to be a boy about my age (15 in case you've forgotten.) and just a wee bit taller than me, but he was _gorgeous_. He had midnight black hair half covering his dark brown (almost black really) eyes. He had black jeans on, and a black t-shirt on. Oddly, there was a strange ring on one hand that looked a bit like a skull. And apparently, when he knocked into me he fell.

"Stupid manticore," I thought I heard him mutter. He looked up and looked at something behind me. He looked up at me and noticed i was carrying my staff and wand, not something the average girl would be holding when they turned around to yell at you. Then he began to speak to me. "Well, I hope you don't intend to kill me for letting that monster get away."

My first thought was, why would I want to kill him? He's gorgeous! Then, wait, it got away. and last, but not least, well at least i know what he was looking at.

"I should kill you," I told him, not wanting to reveal why i don't want to kill him, "but how do you know about monsters?"

"I think introductions are in order before i start sharing secrets. What's your name?"

"I'm Sadie Kane, now who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo"

**A.N. BTW, if I don't get more than 15 reviews, I will discontinue this, and i'm not updating till i have that many. Just as a reminder, and yes, I DO support SADICO and that will be here in later chapters. and ignore grammatical errors**


	2. Nico I

**A.N.: I know that i don't have the reviews that i need, but that will take so long. I just want 7 this time though. Hope you like it! Review if you have any questions. Or just review! Take the poll on my profile if you havn't already!**

**Forgot about this last time.**

**I do not own any characters, or creatures, or anything else of that sort. They belong to Rick Riordan, though I'm still mad about what he did to Nico...**

**_NICO_**

To say my day was bad would be like saying "Opening up your chest and scooping out your internal organs" hurts a _little_ bit. My day was far beyond sucktastic. It started in the morning. Just like every day, sadly. Wouldn't be nice if a day could start with noon? Anyway, back to the story.

I was in my cabin, practicing my powers. Nothing major. Just playing with hellfire, singeing the walls. I have to, otherwise I get really lax, and my powers start to weaken, and i cant have that with all the battles I keep on having to help with. And trying to summon my mother, again.

Then, my cousin, Percy, comes bursting in.

Its not a good idea to scare a son of Hades who happens to be playing with hellfire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!," I scream, scared that that I was being attacked, (its happened before. Some demigod had a cellphone and didn't turn it off and some monsters came out of the woods and attacked ME instead) and blast him with hellfire, but all his years of training enable him to jump to the side. Good thing too. That fire would have killed him with or without the curse of Achilles. I still don't know why he decided to take it back on _after_ all our wars were over.

"Nico! Why the flames?! And I thought that was Leo's thing?" He shouted at me in anger. Weird that shooting hellfire does that to people.

"It's hellfire. Now, why are you here?" I really am curious. He should know better than to interupt me in the mornings. It didn't turn out so well last time. I think Mr. D is still mad at me for causing him to have to fill out the paperwork on that camper's death.

"It's Hazel. Frank just IM'd us saying she isn't doing well. We thought you would want to know."

"What?" I didn't stick around for questions. I didn't know what was wrong, but Frank doesn't like IMing, so something had to be wrong. I ran out the door, heading to the forest, where I promptly ran into a tree. And no, this WAS on purpose. I shadow traveled right outside the door to Camp Jupiter.

You may question why I didn't just travel into the camp. The reason is because right after the second Giant Wat, she decided that I would be killed if i ever surprised them again by shadow traveling directly into their camp. For some reason, after i guided her back across the world to Camp Half-Blood, she grew exceedingly creeped out by my powers. apparently, saving someone's life by blasting hellfire towards, or summoning hoards of the dead to kill, monsters. They really started to dislike me after I tried to kill Octavian (he deserved it. The night we got back, he said that he could beat me up, and i should be afraid of him. Lies. No one can defeat a son of hades when they stand in the shadows of a new moon. He still screams if i come towards him. Needless to say, I go out of my way to do talk to him when i visit.) and overall, after they realized that I was greek, they keep on trying to banish me without offending me.

Of course, I know exactly what they are doing. No one fools a child of Hades. It's really vice versa.

I feel something move behind me as I go to open the door. I whiz around to see what monster is trying to kill me. A horrible memory of how Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover saved me and Annabeth kidnapped flies through my head as I see it is none other than my old friend, the Manticore. The shock flies through me of finally seeing him again after so long and I freeze, thinking of Bianca and her death. I begin to feel the familiar feeling of the shadows carrying me away. I start shadow traveling without a destination in mind, which is never good. I usually end up at my father's realm, or China, when this happens.

And then I'm in china. "Stupid Manticore!" I mumble.

I fall out of the shadows and bump into a girl knocking me to the ground. It was obvious that this girl wasn't Chinese, for reasons I'll explain later. I look at her and I see something sneaking away behind her back while she's busy being mad at me for bumping into her. She was this weird staff and a boomerang thing in her hands.

"I hope you don't intend to kill me for letting that monster get away" I say to her as I began to take in her appearance. She had a very light tan, going well with her blonde hair, which had bright pink highlights throughout it. She looked to be about 15, my age, and she had this look in her eye showing her to have a very intriguing past, and a strong personality. Over all, She was "beautiful" by the standards of most boys, though I dont really care much about that kind of thing, plus I don't really like bright pink.

"I should kill you," She said, "but how do you know about monsters?"

"I think introductions are in order before I start sharing secrets my life secrets. What's your name?" I say, wanting to learn all about her. Wow did that sound stalkerish. Percy was right. I am really creepy. I hope I don't scare her off. Wait, where did that come from? That was creepy. I don't even like her.

"I'm Sadie Kane, now who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo," I said drawing in the shadows around me for dramatic effect.

**Short A.N., writing as Nico was ****_SOOOO_**** much fun. Hope you enjoyed the chap.**


	3. Nico II

**AN-**** Sorry about taking soo long, I have a bit of a procrastination problem. and sorry to those who follow about having to post this twice. Technical difficulty. Read and review! Feel free to participate in my poll! I will update in ten reviews!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sorry. Not him. Try again.**_

* * *

_**NICO**_

Sadie noticed the shadows, and her eyes widened. "How are you doing that?" she asked quietly.

"Trade secret," I replied. "Do you want to catch that monster yourself, and take a week, or would you rather finish this up before tomorrow night?"

"Well of course I want your help when you put it like that. I have better things to do than chase a serpopard across the world." Wait, serpopard? That isn't greek…

I took in Sadie's appearance once more trying to figure out whether there was any noticeable feature relating to what I believed that she was talking about. Then I noticed something very odd. Around her neck was a necklace, and the necklace wasn't something that the average british girl would wear. It confirmed my suspicions.

Being raised for several years in my fathers realm, my father and I are actually a whole lot closer than you would think, and because of this I knew a bit more than the average demigod. It was how I learned of roman demigods, and how I learned of the mortals blessed by Hecate that live in europe, (don't ask) and I even knew a better guarded secret. The egyptian gods were real, took hosts in the mortal world, and had their own helpers and problems. These helpers were not their children though; these were magicians. I began to wonder what in the world I'd gotten myself into.

I turned to Sadie, having turned away while I was thinking about what this meant, and what I should do. "You're Egyptian!" I said, being surprised as to the fact I have never met one, what with them having their own private afterlife.

The girl with the pink stripe in her hair was surprised by this statement. "Of course I'm Egyptian. What other gods and monsters are there?"

I wasn't trying to be rude, it just sort of happened after she said that. I laughed and couldn't stop. What? I've had encounters with so many different types of gods, and then she goes and says that.

So I don't think I deserved the slap she gave me. It really hurt, and I was well within my rights.

"What the Hades!" I yelped. "Why in the world did you do that! Oh my gods that hurt!"

Sadie stood there looking pleased with herself before realizing what I shouted. "Did you just say Hades? Isn't he the Greek god of the Underworld?"

I stared at her, fuming. "Yes, hence why I laughed. Us Greeks are just as real as you Egyptians. The same goes for our gods. You maybe a host to a powerful deity, but we are their children."

She paused at this and stared at me. Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You slapped me!"

She smiled, showing her teeth. Wow that doesn't normally happen around me. What in the world is wrong with this girl? She then began to speak. "I wasn't apologizing. You deserve that. I was saying sorry like, what do you mean, not sorry, sorry. What do you mean you're the child of a Greek god?"

"You know what, let's just restart. You go first. Name, host of who, Nome number, and maybe an achievement or two. No more than three though," I said smiling. Wait, why am I smiling? I never smile this often. Then again, it's not every day you meet a pretty british magician. Wait, what? Where are these thoughts coming from? I hope 'SHE' didn't cause this.

"Ok . . ." she trailed off, staring at me weird. "but how do you know about the whole Nome thing?

"Save all questions to the end of the presentation!" I said with a large and obviously fake smile, pretending to be a cheesy tour guide.

"Fine." At this point I believe that she paused to curse under her breath, before saying, "Sadie Kane, blood of the pharaohs, host of Isis, and co-leader of the twenty-first Nome. Defeater of Apophis." At this she stuck her hand out.

I being very fond of dramatics, almost to the point of joining a high school (at this subconscious mental narrative I shuddered mentally while having no real clue what was happening) for the opportunity to join a theater club, but then I remind myself that I'm an all powerful homeschooled demigod. I'm not attending high school. I decided it was time for me to make my final grand intro. "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I am the Ambassador to Pluto, Counselor to Hades cabin, and Ghost King." At this I reached out and shook her hand. "Now we need to go find this serpopard."


	4. TBA Antagonist

**Hello my followers, and all of those new that i hope follow this. This is the writer ****Unknown823543** **bringing you and extremely late (and short) chapter. Sorry. in the meanwhile i watched season 1-7 of the 2005 Doctor Who shows, and a bunch of other stuff, read BoO-pure epicness, even with the cliffhanger (Rick Riordan to the end. :) ) ANd started to write another chapter a while back, got a helpful PM from "elizabethbane" that pretty much said update, and here i am. and to all those out there reading this, and have an account, PM's DO work. Sorry for the epicly long AN, so sorry, and with little more ado, here is the next chapter**

**And thanks to my awesome beta "****Brightpath2", ****who is epic and you should totally go checkout. Like right after reading this!**

**I own no more than this laptop…. and a rifle… and a DS…. and goats….and a trombone… but i do not own PJO or HoO**

TBA Antagonist

I look through the mirror in front of me and see Sadie and Nico, and I feel like my great work cannot fail. I have spent a great many hours attempting to prepare for this moment, and here it finally is. I have done something against every law in this accursed place to make this happen, and here it is. I have brought them together, now only to wait, and behold the wondrous by-product of this meeting

"I'm Here!" Shouted my boyfriend.

"Be there in a minute!" I said and ran of to see him in a blur of pink and red towards the warlike man.

**PM me with a guess on who " To Be Announced" is and i will send you a sneak peak at the next chapter before i get it posted.**

**-Unknown823543**


End file.
